Akatsuki Dragons
by MarnieeD92
Summary: Yoons sister x Various
1. Overheard Conversations

Yoon was walking back towards the house he shared with his sister and Ik-Soo, his precious beat-up book was protectively held in his arms. He was planning on showing it to the priest and Hana, so they could each share the memories that it brought forth.

Before he turned the corner though, he could hear voices coming from inside the house. The voices belonged to Princess Yona and the priest. He slid up against the wall and listened in on their conversation.

"I don't want to break apart a family." Yona spoke as if she was continuing an earlier conversation. "I won't take Yoon and Hana with us." Yoon's eyes widened in shock.

What did she mean? He recalled the moment when he had overheard Ik-Soo saying he wanted to ask the princess and Hak for a favour. Was this what it was about?

The pretty boy jumped almost out of his skin when he heard a noise from behind him.

Those loud footsteps could belong to only one person, his older sister Hana.

She was only a few minutes older than him, making them twins, and they really did look alike. With both of them being pretty and having the same hair and eye colour. The only difference being that, where Yoon had feathers in his hair, Hana wore similar ones dangling from her ears.

"Yoon!" She said in her usual over-excited voice. "What are you doing?"

Hana came to a stop next to her brother, who pulled on her arm and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh."

Hana frowned and her ears perked up when she listened to the voices from round the corner.

"Ik-Soo, you asked us to take them with us," Yona paused and Hana felt her heart drop, "but, if Yoon and his sister say they don't want to go, I won't take them with us."

"I see." There was a sound of movement, as if someone was getting to their feet. "I'm sorry, I should have asked them about this."

"Ik-Soo!"

Ik-Soo went towards where the twins stood and Yoon sent him a menacing glare. Her brother's glares were quite terrifying. It really didn't match his face, at all.

"Yoon, Hana. Great timing, right now I..." Ik-Soo didn't even get to complete his sentence, because Yoon had yanked his collar and rammed him against the wall.

Yoon put his foot on the wall and leaned in closer to Ik-Soo.

"Where are we going?!"

"Yoon stop it!" Hana cried, grabbing her brother's arm and trying to pry him off Ik-Soo.

Yoon just tched and walked off towards where the cliffs were.

Hana gave Ik-Soo an apologetic look and then ran off after her brother.


	2. Ik-Soos Reasoning

The sound of the waterfall could be heard in the distance; it was peaceful and calming. Sadly, it was disrupted by the sounds of one salmon-haired boy grumbling to himself.

"Just doing things by yourself." Hana sneaked up behind her brother and slung her arms round his neck, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey little bro. You are aware that talking to yourself is a sign that you're going mad, right?" She giggled and released him, sitting down beside him.

Hana looked out towards the waterfall that could be seen opposite the cliff: if she did have to leave, this would be one thing that she was going to miss. You really couldn't see stunning scenery like this anywhere else, in Hana's eyes anyway.

"What's driving me crazy is that old man."

"Hey, hey, hey. Who are you calling old man? I'm still relatively young you know." A laugh could be heard behind them.

They both turned their heads round at the same time and saw the scruffy-haired, smiling priest. He walked up to them and surprisingly didn't trip over some imaginary object.

Seriously, they've already lost count on how many times that happens during the course of a day.

There was a moment of silence as Ik-Soo sat down beside them and stared off into the distance.

Finally, Yoon spoke up, breaking the awkward silence: "What did you say back there? Going along with those guys?" He turned his body towards Ik-Soo and once again glared at him.

"You have to leave here." The priest calmly said. "You both do."

"Why do I have to?!"

"The princess needs your aid." Ik-Soo peeked through his bangs and continued, "being in a place like this is no good for a child like you."

"Ik-Soo." Hana said, tears welling up in her eyes.

What he was saying did make sense. It was clear that Yona knew less about the world than they did, and there was so many things out there yet to be discovered.

Hana felt a little excited about all the possibilities. She just hoped her brother would feel the same.

Ik-Soo just had to ruin the moment and say, "I'll be fine even without you here."

"Bastard!"

 _{{Hours later}}_

Yoon sat on top of a hill that overlooked the nearby village and rested his head on his knees.

"Dammit." He felt arms wind round his own and he knew immediately who it was. Ever since he was young Hana was the only who could comfort him, until they had met Ik-Soo of course.

"C'mon Yoon, just think of all the books you have yet to read. There's so many other things we don't know about this world." Hana left one arm round him as she knelt down beside him. "I think Ik-Soo was right when he said the princess needs us. Can't we just go?"

Yoon looked at his sister and memories of when they were younger flashed through his mind.

It really had just been only the both of them and they only had each other. Hana might have been older than him, but as her brother he felt it was his duty to protect her - protect her from the harshness of the slums. They had always been alone, and the two of them would soon become three, when they had met the priest.

Honestly, with his head now clear and thinking about it properly, he could see the priest had a point and there were so many things he wanted to see with his sister. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to join Princess Yona and the Thunder Beast on their journey.

"Ok." He sighed and bestowed Hana a small smile.

"Yay!" Hana hugged her brother and squeezed him.

"H-H-Hana, I can't breathe."

"Oops sorry." She laughed and pulled her brother to his feet. "Let's go announce to everyone the good news."


	3. Slums of the Past

Hana walked hand in hand with Yoon over to where the small group of people were talking amongst themselves.

The priest, the red-haired princess and the Thunder Beast stopped mid-conversation and turned towards the twins when they heard them approaching. As they drew nearer to them, Hana and Yoon recalled the moment they had first met Ik-Soo.

 _{{Fire Tribes Land. Touka Village. (7 years ago)}}_

 _Smelly, dirty, cramped._

 _These were three words among many that Hana could think of to describe the house - if you could even think of this hovel like that - she shared with her younger twin brother. It was just the two of them living here in this slum, ever since their parents had passed away._

 _Right now, she was laying on the scratchy blanket that the both of them shared. It was one of the only precious things they owned: it was a gift from their mother and father. Actually it was pretty much the only thing they had._

 _Hana was waiting for her brother to return. Like every other day, he was out looking for food; well other people might look at it as stealing. But to these two it was nothing but survival._

 _Yesterday they had only managed to eat tree roots. There were no raw crops in the fields, or even any insects. Yoon would desperately search for food and more often than not he would come home empty-handed, save for the bits of tree root. Quite frankly, it was better than nothing._

 _After what seemed like hours, Yoon finally returned home, empty-handed as usual. The only things he had on him were the slight wounds that covered his arms and face._

 _"Yoon, I keep telling you to be careful when you go out!" The little girl huffed and pulled her brother down next to her. "Look at these wounds."_

 _She ripped off a piece of her tatty dress and wrapped it round the wound on his arm._

 _"Sorry sis." Yoon smiled and inspected his sisters handiwork. "But next time I'll kill him. I'll be clever and land a quick blow, and they'll die easily."_

 _The determination in his voice scared Hana a little. Once Yoon set his mind on something it was impossible to talk him out of it._

 _The next day Hana decided to join her brother on the hunt for food. As they walked down the streets they kept their sights and hearing sharp._

 _They were looking for a person who looked wealthy and were in possession of some food. It wasn't an easy feat mind you: who in their right minds would willingly visit a derelict town such as this._

 _As if all their prayers had been answered, a dazed looking blonde-haired male came stumbling out of an alleyway and walked clumsily in front of them._

 _Even though he seemed quite out of it, just from one look at him you could tell he was a priest. And it was a known fact that priests were quite well-off in the money department._

 _Yoon picked up a nearby rock and lobbed it at the unsuspecting priest. It hit him on the back of the head, and he collapsed on the ground._

 _Hana ran over to him and nudged his arm with her foot. He was knocked out cold._

 _Not missing this opportunity, Yoon started rummaging through his clothes and to his surprise there was nothing there. It was empty. He abruptly turned round when he heard a small yelp._

 _His sister's small hand was being clasped by an even bigger one. The hand was attached to an arm and that arm belonged to the now awake priest. Who was looking at the twins with soft, gentle eyes, despite the fact that both of them had almost killed him._

 _"Sorry I don't have anything." He said in a choked voice._

 _Hana screamed and her brother tugged her arm free, before he grabbed a pick-axe that was conveniently next to where they were stood._

 _"Don't.." Started Yoon as he held the axe in front of him. "D-don't move." He could feel his sister trembling behind him._

 _He was going to protect her, the way he had been protecting her since they were young._

 _"There have been rumors in the village recently. About a stranger seen loitering around, who is said to possess a golden pearl."_

 _"You're from before..."_

 _Yoon ignored him. "That's you right? Hand it over. That golden pearl!" The priest didn't reply, but he did start crying. There was a moment of shocked silence. "Crying won't help you!"_

 _"I'm sorry." The priest apologized, with genuine concern on his face, "I gave that golden pearl to another child. That was my last one." He started crying more._

 _Yoon and Hana just stood there in disbelief. Neither of them knew what to say._

 _"But if I find something else, I'll definitely bring it back here for you, ok?" The priest smiled and that was when blood started dripping down his face._

 _Hana gathered up her courage and stepped out from behind her brother, then she cautiously walked towards the bleeding man._

 _"It's bad to be an airhead you know." She giggled a little._

 _"Hana stay back!" Yoon stepped in front of her again and pointed his pick-axe at the older male. "As for you, what my sister said is right. Being an airhead won't help you. It's eat or be eaten here!"_

 _The man chuckled and said, "it's alright though, I'm not in pain. There's no need to worry."_

 _Yoon blushed and yelled, "I wasn't remotely worried! I'm the one who was just about to kill you." Oh there goes Yoon's tsundere side._

 _Ik-Soo got to his feet and bowed, "well then I apologise for the interference."_

 _"Did you hear what I just said!"_

 _The older male began to walk away, swaying from side to side. Clearly this man wasn't alright._

 _"W-wait!" Yoon shouted, stopping the man in his tracks. "I'm not done talking about the golden pearl! Stay at my place today!"_

 _"Ah, that's great. To be honest I was going to sleep outside." He scratched his head and walked back towards them. "My name's Ik-Soo."_

 _Later that evening, they were all now in the cramped hovel, I mean home. Ik-Soo was lying on the floor covered in the blanket. Yoon was leaning over him to make sure he was ok. Yoon might not show it, but (y/n) knew despite his tough exterior he was really a caring guy._

 _"Hana hand me that medicine over there." Yoon pointed to the little tub, that was in the corner of the room. He was quite a skilled medicine maker and the same goes for his older sister._

 _"He's got a fever, but he's still alive. All I have to do is apply a little of this."_

 _Yoon unscrewed the lid and swabbed a little on his finger, then he wiped it gently on the cut on Ik-Soo's head._

 _Unbeknownst to the twins, Ik-Soo was still awake and he was smiling to himself._

 _And that was how Hana and Yoon had met the priest known as Ik-Soo._

 _{{Back to the present}}_

After their first meeting, Ik-Soo would regularly visit them and he would bring them all sorts of things.

One time he had even taught them how to make sandals. Hana and Yoon were a natural at sandal-making and they would sell them to the people in the nearby village for food and other things. They never had to go hungry again.

And now here they were living with Ik-Soo and they had both grown up to be beautiful, young people, who looked after the priest and helped out at the village; selling the fruits and veg they harvested.

Every now and then they would still sell the sandals they had made. Ik-Soo still wore the very first pair they had given him - even if they had become more and more worn out.

They had reached the group, and Yoon was the first one to speak up.

"Ik-Soo, even though I said that princess had no real knowledge of the world, that practical knowledge of 'reality'..."

"We don't know it either." His sister continued, "probably."

"I don't know about Hana, but it makes me uncomfortable."

"Yoon, Hana." Ik-Soo wasn't sure how to reply to that. He recalled all the memories he had made with the twins.

 _{{Mini flashback}}_

 _"Hey Ik-Soo. I want to hear about the past heroes!"_

 _They were both so curious about everything._

 _"You've got injured again? How troublesome!"_

 _Yoon only said harsh words most of the time, but like his sister he had a caring heart._

 _"Wait a second I'll go get some medicinal herbs."_

 _{{flashback end}}_

"Hey Ik-Soo," Yoon's voice broke Ik-Soo out of his reverie, "you don't know, but your words are absolute for me." Hana nodded in agreement.

Ik-Soo was their saviour and she would listen to anything he said. It was the only thing she could think of to repay him.

"That's why in the end, if you tell me to go, I'll go." Yoon smiled at him.

"I'm sure it's good will for someone like us." Yoon put an arm round his sisters waist.

"And besides, you seem perfectly fine with us leaving." Hana laughed.

"Words," Ik-Soo began, "there can be power in them. Sometimes they become words of power."

"So if you say it's fine, that may become the truth, and it will become fine. But.. no that won't work... Lonely. Lonely. I'll..." He started crying and Yoon just stared at him for a moment.

The salmon-haired boy rubbed his watering eyes and said, "how annoying. It's not like we're saying goodbye for good."

He knelt down and started petting the priest on the head, while Hana put her arms round the both of them.


	4. Journey Start

"You know we look rather suspicious." Yoon pointed out an hour after they had started walking. "We have the red-haired princess, ex-general beast yajuu, the genius pretty boy and the pretty girl."

"Hey! Being pretty isn't all I am!" Hana complained, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Oh, then what else are you?" Hak smirked and rested his arm on her head.

Hana was just the right height for an arm-rest and Hak was enjoying himself. He had only just met the girl, but her reactions intrigued him. _She was intriguing..._

"Um..." Hana pondered it for a moment, "what else am I?" She really didn't know how to answer that question.

"It looks like you are nothing more than a pretty face huh?" He said teasingly. Hana felt her face heat up.

The Thunder Beast continued to tease her, and their voices filled the silence.

"Quiet down you two!" Yoon scolded them, "this place is near the Fire Tribe and the capital city. It would be dangerous if the princess and the Thunder Beast are found."

"Yes." Hana hung her head and tried to ignore Hak, who was keeping up the smirk on his face.

They continued walking with the location they were going to set in their minds. They were headed for the fog-hidden village that was located near the mountains, close to the border.

Hak was still trying to annoy Hana, who was trying hard to take no notice of him. Yona seemed to be thinking deeply about something and Yoon had a foolish grin on his face.

"I've finally entered the outside, so I'm really looking forward to checking out this phantom village. I'm going to write a record about all my travels throughout the country!" The silly grin seemed to grow wider and was now stretched from ear to ear.

"And I'm going to taste all the different foods!" Hana pumped her fists in the air and her smile matched her brothers.

"You'll get fat you know." Hak said bluntly.

"Shut up!" Hana hit him in the stomach, resulting in him doubling over.

"Wow. Are you sure you're a girl?" Hana just hmphed and decided to walk next to Yona: she'd probably be better company than that beast.

As they continued walking, it was once again quiet, that was until Yona spoke up.

"I need to learn swordsmanship." Well that came out of nowhere...

"Hak, you told me you would train me, right? You can train me even when we're on the road." She continued, pulling her hood over her red hair. "I want to be capable of repelling anybody who comes and attacks."

"Princess..."

"Can you murder a person?" Hana interrupted Hak. Yona visibly flinched.

"Hana what are you doing?" Yoon pulled on his sister's arm.

"What? I'm just asking the obvious." Hana shrugged and turned back to the princess. "Even if you repel them, you can't provide the enemies the chance to flee."

"She's right." Hak agreed with her. "If you attack someone, you need to hurt them to the point where they're beyond recovery and kill them. Can you do that?"

Yona clenched her teeth and looked down, her face was now hidden by her hair.

"At that time, even though you had a sword, you didn't use it at all."

The princess raised her head and determination shone in her eyes. "Even if I can't match up against them or kill them, I want to at least create an opening for you and me to get away."

Hak thought about what she said and then said, "swordsmanship for self-defense. Surely you'll need that." He said it mostly to himself, and he mulled over it for a few moments.

"So you're training me?"

"That's right." Hak handed her the bow, that had been lying next to his feet, and the bag of arrows.

"Well then, take this. I'll do all the fighting, and you will hide and shoot the enemies."

"Hana will hide herself too." Yoon joined in the conservation.

"No way! I know how to fight." She pouted. "Yoon you know how good I am with a bow and arrow. Plus I know how to fight with a sword."

"There's no way I'm going to permit to you fight Hana." Yoon ignored her. "You are my precious sister after all." He patted her on the head.

"Don't treat me like a child!"

A while later, Hana broke the silence that had returned once they began walking again, and asked,"I wonder if you can kill birds and rabbits with the bow?"

"I agree." Yoon replied. "That would kill two birds with one stone. If you can capture one, then dinner won't be a problem. If you don't mind princess?"

 _{{One hour later}}_

"Hak, I can't strike can I do?"

Hak took the bow out of her bow and launched the arrow upwards. A bird fell from the skies and plopped on the ground, an arrow sticking out of its breast.

"Like this."

"Nice one!" She grinned and nudged the bird with her foot.

"How did you do that?" Yona asked. "I aimed. I don't get it."

"What?"

 _Geniuses don't understand the feelings of people who aren't able to do something._

"Hak you can't be a mentor." Yona turned around and began walking away.

"Hold it. Hold it!" Hak held Yona by the arm and helped her aim the arrow.

"Are you ready? Basically, you don't have enough strength." They pulled back the string, with the notched arrow and released it into the air.

"Draw the bow without shaking and put all strength into it. Then shoot on instinct."

Another bird fell to the ground.

"A true bow and arrow expert can shoot their target even with their eyes closed. It's so they won't be distracted by what their eyes can see. Anyway, for now, think about aiming the arrow straight."

Off to the side, Hana sat on a log with Yoon and observed the exchange between the princess and Hak. Her chest tightened with every second and (y/n) couldn't place her finger on why she was feeling like this.

Could it be jealousy? Impossible...

She hadn't known Hak that long and for most of the time that she had known him, he had been unconscious.

Was it really possible to feel jealous after only knowing someone for such a short time?

It was one of the many things Hana wanted to find out...


	5. A Disappearing Yoon

"Guys have you seen my brother?"

Yoon had wondered off somewhere, and it was getting harder for them to see.

The fog was thickening and Hana had to hold her hands in front of her, to avoid bumping into anything.

"Just how far did he go?" Yona peered around her and she couldn't see anything either; it was all just pure white.

"The foggy phantom village. I have a feeling that village is around here." Hak said.

He too was keeping a look out for Yoon, while also trying to keep an eye on the princess and Hana - which even for the Thunder Beast, was impossible to do at the moment.

"It's becoming hard to see."

Suddenly, from somewhere unknown, Yona shouted, "Hak, Hana this is bad!"

They both ran in the general direction of Yona's voice.

"Yoon's disappeared!" On the ground was nothing but Yoon's poncho and his bag full of supplies.

Hana knelt down and clutched the poncho to her chest. "What's happened to him?"

Tears pooled in her peach-blossom eyes and she started thinking of all the worst-case scenarios.

Hak bent down beside her and caressed her hair. It wasn't like him to comfort a girl and there was a part of him that wanted to protect her. The only person he had ever protected was the princess, but that was an obligation and part of his job, more than anything else. However, when it came to Hana, it was a different feeling entirely. He didn't like seeing her cry either.

"Don't worry Hana, we'll find him."

That was when they heard mysterious voices coming from the trees. For a moment they thought the trees themselves were talking, but that was silly of course...

"Be gone."

"Go away."

Now this was getting weird.

Hana stood up and pulled out her short sword, she positioned herself behind Hak, who put out a hand in front of her.

"Don't do anything stupid, Hana."

"Go from this ground at once!" Came the voice again. "If you step any further, you will receive divine punishment."

"You're hiding in the fog," Hak smirked, "and you talk about divine punishment, huh? You must surely be a magnificent god..."

"Am I right?" Hak swung his glaive in a wide arc.

The mist disappeared, revealing a group of white-haired men; some stood on branches and the others were assembled in between the trees, all of them surrounding the three. Hak hugged Yona to him and Hana's chest once again tightened.

Hana knew it was just part of Hak's job and he had told her about the promise he had made with the late King Il, that didn't stop the jealousy she felt, though.

On the other hand, Hana was more than capable of protecting herself, so it didn't hurt as much as she thought.

"He cleared away our fog with one swing!"

Hak demanded, "are you guys from the dragon village?"

The men started muttering things, "it seems they know of our clan."

"Then that is all the more reason to not permit them to go back alive."

"Was the boy from earlier your companion?" Spoke the man closest to where the three companions stood.

Hana grabbed hold of Hak's sleeve. "Hak, are they talking about Yoon? They must be!"

She turned back to where the men stood. "You were the ones who took my brother away? What did you do to him?!"

"That boy,..." Another man, this one had a thick mustache on his face, started. He stopped when he took another good look at Yona.

There were even more murmurings than before:

"Red hair."

"That's red hair."

"It can't be..."

"But it's a girl..."

Hana felt as puzzled as Hak and Yona did.

Why were they so fascinated by the princess' hair?

The man with the mustache stepped forward and directed a question at Yona, "where do you come from, red-haired girl?"

"The land of wind. We received guidance from the high priest to look for the four dragon warriors. Are you the one who possesses the blood of one of the four dragons?"

"No, we are the protectors of the white dragon."

"Let me guide you to Hakuryuu Village."


	6. White Dragon

"What's going on?" Yoon rubbed his wrists. He was still mad the people of the village had locked him in a cage.

"I don't know. The moment they saw the princess, they suddenly changed." Hak answered him.

"I wouldn't say it was about the princess per say..." Hana said, directing her gaze at Yona's lustrous red hair.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness earlier." The village chief began speaking, "this place is where one of the four dragons, lord Hakuryuu drifted when his duty came to a close after the war during the time of the legend." He walked over to a dragon statue and turned back to the group.

"It is our clan's honorable mission to guard lord Hakuryuu and ensure the bloodline is passed on. That is why we do not allow outsiders to simply enter this land."

"I get your situation, but what is this?" Hak held Princess Yona closely in his arms, as he was being surrounded by several white-haired men.

Oh, how Hana wished she was the one who was being held in the thunder beast's muscular arms. _Sigh..._

"Red hair."

"Is it real?"

"It's so pretty."

"I'm so grateful to see it."

Hana didn't really get what was special about the princess having red hair. To her,  
it wasn't all that rare, she even had a friend who stayed in the kingdom of Clarines: Shirayuki.

"It is definitely unusual." Spoke up Yoon.

Ok, maybe other people had a different opinion to Hana.

"But what, do they worship red hair around here or something?"

"The first lord hakuryuu was in the service of a master who had red hair." Answered one of the clansmen.

"The princess has the same red hair as King Hiryuu, and above that, you came to this land through the request of the high priest. It is possible that you are, it may be that you especially, are the one we have been eagerly waiting for."

"But what if you are wrong?" Hana asked and stepped forward. "What will you do to us then? We do know about your secret location after all."

The village chief ignored her and declared instead, "anyway please meet our lord Hakuryuu."

"Hey Thunder Beast, you'll protect us right?" Hana poked Hak on the arm and glanced up at him. "If it comes down to it, you'll protect us right?"

Hak ruffled her hair, making the shorter girl blush, and gave her a rare smile. "I'll do what I have to."

Hana grinned at him and followed after everyone else.

"What makes this 'lord Hakuryuu' so special?" Asked Yoon. "All the people of this village are presumably descendants of Hakuryuu in the first place, right?"

"It is true we are all descendants of the white dragon, however, there is only one person who possesses the power of lord Hakuryuu."

"When they are born, the dragon dwells within their right hand."

 _{{Later that day}}_

They were all loitering around the village and relaxing. After the long walk they've just done through the mountains, they were all tired.

Then, a man that seemed to be 'lord Hakuryuu' came strolling over to them, and minutes after he stood in front of Yona and collapsed to the ground.

Ten minutes later, he woke up and looked up at the princess, who had laid his head on her lap. He sat up and stared in awe at her.

Then he bowed low on the ground and said, "I am the person who has inherited the blood of the dragon from ancient times. I have been waiting for you, my master."

Hana stifled a laugh and Hak elbowed her in the side. "Ouch." She poked her tongue out at the Thunder Beast...

After a while of people exclaiming 'Congratulations' and 'Our king has finally arrived', Hakuryuu came back over to where they all stood and spoke candidly to Yona, "if I may ask, what is your name?"

"Yona."

"Lady Yona." He smiled. _Wow, he's beautiful..._

"I'm not your king or your master," she said bluntly, "I require the power of the gods to protect myself and my friends. I'm being a wicked person."

"Wait, be quiet about that!"

"I'm traveling to take hold of the other three dragons too." Yona continued. "First off, I want to borrow your power. May I?"

"It would be my greatest honor."

They have now required the power of the white dragon.

 _Now onto the Blue Dragon..._


End file.
